Rotary Club International
Rotary Club International (RCI) is an alliance founded by Kelson on June 25, 2016. History Rotary Club International (RCI) was an oligarchy blue alliance founded on 07/25/16. RCI was a fast growing alliance, gaining over 30 members within its first month. RCI emphasized on continuity, prosperity, and service. RCI had protectorate agreements with Rose and New Pacific Order. Charter Article I: Preamble Rotary Club International is an alliance that aspires to coexist peacefully with all current and future alliances of Orbis. Rotary Club International is an alliance built on the aspects of Peace, Prosperity, and Service. Hereby, all members abide to uphold the values of this charter. Article II: Admission All nations are allowed to apply to Rotary Club International with the ability to gain access to the alliance. You must apply on our forums and in-game for your application to progress. Admission will be examined and determined on a case by case basis. Only the Chairman and Vice-Chairman can accept players into the alliance. Article III: Honor and Respect The Rotary Club International is an alliance that carries immense Honor and Respect for its members, allies, and enemies. No member will disregard this charter or disrespect members of Rotary Club International. Article IV: Rotary Club International Raid Policy All members of Rotary Club International have the right to conduct raids as long as they do not conflict with the explicit regulations. Members of RCI will not raid alliances with more than 10 members or an alliance allied to RCI whether it be through a paper arrangement or a paperless one. Article V: Removal of members A member may be removed without notification at the discretion of the Chairman and Vice-Chairman. Directors must approach the Chairman or Vice-Chairman if they wish to remove a member from the alliance. On occasions, members may be notified of the potential of their removal, and may plead their case against the decision. Any financial obligations on behalf of said member must be obligated or retribution will be initiated at the discretion of the Board. Article VI: The Board The Rotary Club International Board will consist of 1 Chairman and 4 Directors. Chairman The Chairman is the Leader of the Rotary Club International. He/She will lead with the best interest of the Rotary Club International considered. The Chairman’s job entails explicit and implicit authority. The Chairman is the Librarian, chief representative of the alliance, and presides over all departments of Rotary. The Chairman can exercise executive authority to regulate all matters of RCI. The Chairman will also delegate all government meetings and minutes of the alliance. The Chairman has the final say over any and all matters that pertain to the alliance and cannot be overturned. Director of Public Services The Director of Public Services directs the Internal Affairs of the Rotary Club International. The Director of Public Services handles Recruitment, sending out weekly messages, and ensuring member satisfaction. Director of Foreign Relations The Director of Foreign Relations governs the External Affairs of the Rotary Club International. He/She represents the political interest of Rotary Club International. The Director of Foreign Relations converses with foreign entities through their forums and embassies respectively. Director of Foreign Relations ensures that Rotary Club International is well renowned. Director of Conflict Resolution The Director of Conflict Resolutions is the Military Affairs administer for Rotary Club International. He/She ensures the members are well prepared for any type of conflict, such as alliance war. The Director of Conflict Resolution dispenses messages to all members on the 14th and 28th of every month requesting stockpile information. Director of the Treasury The Director of the Treasury manages all Bank Related Affairs. The Director of the Treasury distributes loans, grants, incentives, etc. Appointment of Deputies Deputies are not members of a government. Every government member will have the option to appoint a deputy to help them fulfill their obligations. Deputies are not an obligatory position and will be determined by the government member if they desire to have one. The Chairman will review the appointment of a deputy. Article VII: Deciding Board Members The Chairman will decide who the board members will be. Article VIII: Amending Changes Periodically, there will be meeting for Board Members to vote on changes in a private government assembly. Article IX: Removal of Government Members All members of the government, except the Chairman, are susceptible to impeachment at the discretion of the government. The general membership of RCI has the ability to signal that they would like for a government member to be removed through a motion of no confidence. This public vote, although it has no physical implications, signals that the government should consider reviewing the government member in question. If the Chairman is the government member in question, it is recommended to assess the situation privately and decide if the director should assume the position. Category:Alliances Category:Blue Alliances Category:Alliances in Europe